AhThatwouldexplaintheburningsensationinmycheeks
by Loptholl-Leedottir
Summary: My second Yaoi! Oneshot. KaixTala. They read a fanfic and Tala desides to play with Kai's nerves a little.


My second oneshot-yaoi!!! I'm on a roll so far!!! Yay!!!! Hope you like! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade.

**Ah. That would explain the burning sensation in my cheeks.**

Tala POV

Oh my God. That was one of the sickest fanfictions I have read to date. I mean ew. Why would anyone want to imagine that!?! Let alone write it down for US to read. Gross. Basically a Yaoi about Kai and I, and it was SICK. Suddenly I'm aware of the person who had been sitting next to my standing form reading it with me. I turn to look at Kai and jump back slightly. Only he does the exact same thing at the exact same time. Weird. And if the whole mind-reading thing wasn't freaky enough, we both shudder at the exact same moment. "That was unnerving." My blue-headed friend muttered. I nodded in reply. It certainly was. I stopped dead as realisation hit me. "Wait a sec… How come I'M the dominated one!?! Why the hell were YOU on top!?!" Kai chuckled evilly. "Well, someone has to be the dominant one, and they were hardly gonna put me underneath. Must mean I'm stronger than you." He gloated. I leered at him "Oh yeah!? You think so huh? Aargghhh!!!" That last bit was me hurling myself on top of him. We both landed on the floor and started to tackle each other playfully, though neither of us would admit that we just as determined as each other not to lose. Finally when it looked like I had him, he managed to pin me to the ground. A triumphant smirk spread across his face. I growled threateningly, and it must have been pretty scary because all of a sudden Kai jumped backwards off of me, a small yelp escaping his lips. Then I understood. He had been straddling me. Okay that was an uncomfortable thought. I looked over at him only to see him looking nervous and vulnerable. Inside I started to grin manically. Oh this would be fun. I just couldn't help myself. Besides, I was always the naughty one in the fanfictions, so why not in real life? I visibly licked my lips in front of him, and look of panic swept over his features. We both stood up, and I backed him against the wall. "S-stop it Ivanov." Kai laughed my actions off warily. I joined in the laughter and backed off. Then threw him to the ground. He did not look happy. My inward grin widened. "Awww, come on Kai. You know you really _would_ like to top me." He kicked me in the leg with his right foot. "Yowch!" I jumped back and started hopping on place. "That really hurt!"

"Good!" He snapped back. Obviously not a great fan of yaoi. I scanned the room for something to intimidate and terrify him more, and my eyes landed on one of the four rounded knobs on the bedpost. Ohoho… This would get him. I'm not gonna explain in too much detail because even if this story wasn't censored it still wouldn't be allowed in it. The basic outline is that a bed knob was used in that last fanfiction we just read. Kai used it on me if you catch my drift. I quickly averted my gaze over to the chest of drawers behind Hiwatari. He turned to see. Ha ha ha fool. I walked over to the nearest bedpost. I just couldn't stop myself, you know? It's like I had no control over my body at all. I unscrewed the bed knob and advanced on the bluenette; revelling in the reaction he'd probably give. I was towering over him when I decided to shove the bed knob in front of his face. "Go on." I prompted. He gave me a death glare so cold that if looks could kill I'd be falling out the other side of the planet by now. I laughed out loud it was just so funny! I sat down on top of him effectively straddling his waistline and ran the bed knob over his chest. "You know you want to…" He gulped and I relished in seeing the blood drain from his face. I moved forward so close that our lips brushed. Now, right at this very moment in time, my joy at seeing Kai feel weak was ruined by one very annoying blader. Ian. He burst through the door in a colourful ray of light only to find me leaning over Kai almost kissing whilst holding a bed knob in my hand. Unfortunately during the mouth-brushing my hand had fallen lower and the bed knob was now in my hand and sort-of sitting in Kai's lap. I was totally dumbfounded. So was Kai.

"Uh, er… I, um… er, I… uh… I'm so… I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that final yelp Ian had turned and flown out the door slamming it shut behind him. Poor guy. It was always him these things happened to in the fanfictions as well. If there was ever a look I never expected to see on Kai's face; it was stunned shock. Wow. I sighed whilst getting up off of Kai. Planting the bed-knob beside him, I ran out of the room and scanned the hallway for Ian. There was no sign of him. God knows what he thought was happening. Feeling defeated, I walked back into the room and closed the door shut behind me. I glanced over at Kai. He was still sitting in the same place and position with the same dumbstruck look on his face. He still looked edgy and although some of his former colour had returned to his face, his eyes were still wide with fright. Hm. I can't stop this I'm sorry Kai. I silently apologised and trapped him again. It was just so easy you know? I knelt forward and put my face next to Kai's. "You're so sexy when you're worried." I whispered, and I felt him shiver at my breath and words. Heh. I ran my tongue over his cheek and stopped it in a kiss close to his ear. I nibbled at his earlobe and felt his breath come out in shaky racks. I rose to my feet, turned on my heel and left the room, snickering to myself. He was just so easy! However I'm not used to laughing out loud, and in my surprise I tripped over my own foot. Dumbass. Cursing, I picked myself up. Only to find someone's hands wrap around my waist and pull my back up against them. Kai. He leant forward and whispered in my ear. "You don't realise just how much you've turned me on. I hope you're ready for an all-nighter."

SHIT!!!

Wait… why am I blushing? And why the HELL do I feel excited!?!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay!!! Whooo!!! Review please!!!!


End file.
